


Por el bien de Hamish

by tgttm



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, John-centric, M/M, Multi, Parentlock, Pre and Post Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgttm/pseuds/tgttm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ha tenido muchos problemas lidiando con sus recuerdos. Por mucho que intenta convencerse a sí mismo de que debe dejar atrás a Sherlock, Hamish no le deja olvidarlo. Cuando Sherlock reaparece, John tomará determinadas decisiones por su propio egoísmo y terquedad, sin pensar en el bienestar de su hijo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm working on a translation of this fanfic, but it's going pretty slowly. If someone wants to help me or write his/her own translation, it would be awesome.)
> 
> -Si bien el hilo conductor de la historia transcurre a la par con el regreso de Sherlock, los recuerdos de John describen momentos de su vida anterior a Reichenbach.

Mary Morstan era una buena mujer, tenía una voz muy dulce y no le importaba pasar horas enteras jugando con Hamish cuando su papá no estaba de humor. Sin embargo, había algo solemne en sus ojos durante el juego, algo que hacía que el niño sintiera cierta lástima por ella.

Cuando John la llevó a casa por primera vez, le explicó detenidamente al pequeño que debía ser bueno porque con un poco de suerte Mary podría convertirse en su nueva mamá. A Hamish no le hacía especial ilusión tener una mamá y en circunstancias normales habría montado un berrinche y se habría escondido tras las piernas de su padre. No obstante, hacía ya tiempo que no se encontraban en circunstancias normales por lo que el chiquillo obedeció ciegamente. Al cabo de un año Hamish ya se había habituado a su presencia y había aprendido a comportarse como en una familia, se divertía y se enfadaba como cualquier crío de seis años con sus padres, aunque la palabra “mamá” nunca salió de su boca. Por supuesto que sabía su significado y también sabía que todos los niños tienen una, pero él no quería a Mary de esa forma. La quería porque desde su llegada se habían acabado las mudanzas repentinas, los llantos a escondidas, los enfados sin razón, las idas y venidas de niñeras que en seguida acababan despedidas. Sin duda Mary era una buena persona y había aportado paz a la vida de John y Hamish.

Es muy frecuente subestimar las entendederas de los niños porque cuando se es adulto uno se olvida de cómo pensaba en su infancia. Pero Hamish, como todos los niños, entendía a su manera casi todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Desde el primer momento supo por qué su papá había traído a Mary a casa: porque los dos estaban tristes y cuando alguien está triste necesita compañía. Ahora bien, había algo que Hamish no alcanzaba del todo a comprender. Él había tenido otro papá y aunque no lo recordaba vívidamente lo echaba mucho de menos, pero desde el instante en que Mary había llegado no se volvió a hablar de él ni en casa ni en ninguna parte. Cuando era más pequeño, John solía enseñarle fotos y contarle historias sobre Sherlock, le decía cuánto le quería, cuán inteligente era y lo buen padre que había sido a pesar de sus defectos. Unos días antes de la primera visita de Mary, John había quitado las fotos de la repisa y había hecho una ardua limpieza de su armario. Entre las normas de comportamiento que le fueron explicadas por su padre, la más estricta de todas era la de no mencionar nunca que Sherlock había sido su papá. De la noche a la mañana se acabaron los cuentos, los recuerdos y las visitas al cementerio. Sólo quedó un recorte de periódico enmarcado en la pared de la sala, como quien se come todo el chocolate y deja el envoltorio vacío en la nevera para recordar que algún día existió. En todo el año que Mary había estado con ellos, había oído nombrar a Sherlock menos de cinco veces y siempre de manera anecdótica. Por supuesto que el pobre niño confuso preguntaba a John qué pasaba y le pedía si por lo menos podía tener una de las fotos en su habitación. John nunca se lo negó, pero siempre le daba largas o cambiaba de tema. Al final su otro papá se convirtió en un secreto que el pequeño guardaba con recelo, miraba el trozo de periódico con adoración y a veces buscaba la complicidad de su padre con alguna pregunta esporádica que no siempre era respondida. A veces a los adultos nos cuesta recordar qué hemos desayunado, pero tenemos recuerdos de nuestra infancia que siguen nítidos como el primer día y que desearíamos revivir con todas nuestras fuerzas. A los seis años, el pequeño Hamish Watson ya tenía uno de esos recuerdos.

 

Un viernes a la salida del colegio, Mary recogió a Hamish con una gran noticia. –Papá ha pedido unos días libres en el consultorio y te va a llevar con él a ver a los abuelos y a la tía Harriet, -anunció efusivamente- vamos rápido a casa para preparar la maleta. Hamish conocía muy poco a sus abuelos y no mucho más a su tía, pero le hizo tanta ilusión el viaje a solas con su padre que le entraron ganas de abrazar a Mary por el cuello aunque fuera conduciendo. Naturalmente, no lo hizo.

La casa de los abuelos era un hervidero de gritos incomprensibles, no se sabía muy bien si de felicidad o de espanto. Habían apartado al niño de la discusión y lo habían dejado en el cuarto con un libro de colorear, pero aún desde allí se podían oír las voces. La que más alterada parecía era Harriet.

-Deja de engañarte a ti mismo. Deja ya de hacer el paripé, parece que no has aprendido nada en todo este tiempo- le gritaba a su hermano pequeño agitando las manos desordenadamente.

-Ni una palabra más, Harry –le interrumpía su padre con su voz de fumador empedernido- John ha venido a darnos la primera buena noticia que recibe esta familia en años.

La madre de John sentada en su sillón se levantaba las manos al cielo. –Por fin, hijo mío, por fin has decidido darle una vida digna a ese pobre niño desamparado- sollozaba.

-¡Mi hijo no está desamparado ni lo ha estado nunca!- le increpó John intentando disimular lo herido que se sentía por aquellas palabras.

-¿Pero qué clase de padres alientan a su hijo a cometer semejante estupidez? –gritaba Harriet al aire con los ojos como platos.

-Espero que la celebración sea aquí, ya sabes que ni a tu madre ni a mí nos gusta Londres- el padre de John aceleraba los acontecimientos y le daba la espalda a su hija Harry.

-Pero papá, todavía ni se lo he pedido. Y si me dice que sí la boda será en Londres, no puedo esperar que todos mis amigos se muevan hasta aquí y...- John daba excusas mirándose las manos cuando su hermana le interrumpió con unas palabras que allí nadie quería oír: ¿Te refieres a todos esos amigos que te apoyaron cuando decidiste adoptar a Hamish? Podrías invitar a la familia de Sherlock, sería una escena de lo más conmovedora. –Harriet no parecía darse cuenta de que acababa de cruzar una línea prohibida y continuó –Dime, ¿cuánto hace que le niegas a Mycroft ver a su sobrino? ¿Te crees que somos tontos? ¿Crees que podemos aceptar tu nueva vida de familia ejemplar y olvidarnos de que la persona con quien quisiste tener ese niño era un hombre? Podrías llamar a la prensa, sería una gran demostración de hombría convencer a toda Inglaterra de que en realidad nunca fuiste gay.- La madre rompió a llorar sobre el hombro de su esposo. John la miraba fijamente con los ojos encendidos de rabia. Para cuando Harriet pensó en sus palabras ya era tarde.

-¡Él me abandonó, joder! ¡Él me dejó solo con la mayor responsabilidad de mi vida!¡Deja ya de hablar de él como si fuera una víctima!¡Se suicidó!¡Está muerto!- le temblaba la voz. Algo dentro de sí mismo aún le impulsaba a no creerlo, pero ya estaba harto.- Hamish se merece a alguien que esté a su lado y le haga feliz. Y yo solo no puedo, no puedo. Me mata por dentro negarle a mi hijo sus recuerdos, pero no quiero que el fantasma de Sherlock le atormente como me atormenta a mí.

-¿Y qué hay de Mary? ¿No has pensado en cómo se puede sentir cuando se dé cuenta de que no la quieres?- le preguntó Harriet esta vez con una voz suave y pausada, como si intentara redimirse de su tono anterior.

-Mary es una buena persona y yo sí que la quiero. La quiero como he querido a muchas mujeres antes.- Sentenció John dando por zanjada la conversación. Sus padres se habían retirado entre sollozos. Los dos hermanos, a pesar de sus diferencias, mantuvieron una mirada de confianza mutua. Ambos sabían que las cosas no eran tan sencillas, pero decidieron no seguir discutiendo.

Hamish se había quedado dormido sobre su libro de colorear. John se sintió aliviado al ver que el niño no había escuchado todo aquello. Lo cogió en brazos y lo metió en la cama. Cada vez que lo miraba le venían a la mente decenas de recuerdos felices. Pensó que podría tener ese tipo de recuerdos también con Mary, que ella sería una gran compañera, que él le daría toda la felicidad que un marido puede darle a su esposa, que envejecerían juntos y se amarían siempre. Se engañaba a sí mismo, cada ilusión en su cabeza sonaba tan disparatada como un niño que juega a contar mentiras. Pero había tomado una decisión y ya no había vuelta atrás.

 

-Hamish, ¿has pensado qué te gustaría ser de mayor?- John empezó una conversación sencilla con su hijo en el tren de vuelta a Londres. Eran varias horas y no estaba dispuesto a pasarse todo viaje mirando cómo el niño dibujaba o jugaba con sus avioncitos.

-Quiero ser detective asesor como Sherlock.- Dijo Hamish tajantemente. Allí no estaba Mary ni nadie que ellos conocieran.-Y si no puedo ser eso, pues piloto.

-¿Piloto de guerra?- Le increpó su padre al ver que los aviones con los que jugaba eran modelos bélicos.

-No, papá, un piloto normal. Pero sólo si no puedo ser detective.- Repitió.

-Yo a tu edad ya quería ser médico. Luego cambié muchas veces de idea, pero acabé siendo médico de todos modos.- No había segundas intenciones en las palabras John, aunque le habría encantado oír de boca de su hijo que quería ser doctor.

-Yo no voy a cambiar de idea, por eso tengo planeado ser dos cosas, por si la primera no me sale.- Aunque no apartaba la vista de los juguetes, el pequeño parecía ofuscado por su forma de hablar.

-¿Sabías que Sherlock a tu edad quería ser pirata?- John sabía que esas palabras funcionarían. Hamish levantó la mirada incrédulo y feliz. Ahí estaba por fin la complicidad que el niño tanto buscaba. Decidido se levantó de su butaca y se acurrucó al lado de su padre, quería disfrutar esas horas antes de encontrarse con Mary y volver a esconder su secreto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada es más fluff que un primer beso, y un poco de amor padre-hijo.
> 
> (I'm working on a translation of this fanfic, but it's going pretty slowly. If someone wants to help me or write his/her own translation, it would be awesome.)

John se había quedado dormido en el sofá, Sherlock podía oír sus ronquidos desde la cocina y le irritaba no poder concentrarse en el experimento. Se dirigió hacia él para darle unas palmaditas en la cara. –John, ya basta, me desconcentras.- Le increpó. No hacía falta ser ningún detective brillante para darse cuenta de que había algo raro en un hombre adulto que duerme la siesta a media mañana. John cabeceó un momento, abrió los ojos y se esforzó en enfocar la cara de Sherlock que lo miraba impasible.

–Oh, vamos, dame una tregua, sólo necesito dormir diez minutos- le rechistó con voz de no querer ir al colegio.

-Llevas ahí casi una hora y tus ronquidos de caballo no me dejan pensar. Fuera.- Sherlock no movía ni un músculo, ni siquiera para levantar la barbilla con desdén.

-Vale, vale, no te pongas así. De todas formas ya me tengo que levantar, –se irguió con dificultad e hizo crujir la espalda y el cuello- voy a pedir algo de comida china y luego tengo que prepararme para salir. ¿Qué te pido?

-Te he dicho que te vayas, no te quiero aquí merodeando con tu olor a alcohol y tus ganas de conversar.-  Le retiró la mirada y se fue a continuar con su experimento. John hizo una mueca de disgusto y se fue a la ducha sin darle demasiada importancia. Sin embargo, Sherlock parecía tener ganas de tocarle las narices aquel día.

-¿Tienes otra cita? A este paso te van a conocer en todos los restaurantes de la ciudad.- Le picó al verle aparecer bien vestido y con el perfume caro.

-Jajaja- se rió picaronamente- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Supongo que las mujeres londinenses no pueden resistirse a un médico soltero tan guapo como yo.- anunció John irónicamente con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-No digas idioteces.- Respondió Sherlock con voz seca. No estaba bromeando, nunca lo hacía en una situación como aquella.

-Eh, eh. ¿A qué viene eso? No me culpes a mí si estás aburrido... -

-Sigues diciendo idioteces. Si pensaras un poco sabrías de lo que estoy hablando. Llevas varias noches sin dormir en casa y encima te paseas por aquí pavoneándote como si a mí me importara tu vida sexual. No gracias, John, no me interesan los polvos que echaras a noche ni los que vayas a echar ésta, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar.- le dijo de carrerilla, sin apartar la vista del microscopio.

-¿Qué? Pero si sólo me he echado una siesta. Además, si no te interesara mi vida sexual no perderías tu valioso tiempo deduciéndola a partir del dobladillo de mis pantalones o de donde sea que la hayas sacado esta vez. Parece que te da envidia que los idiotas follemos de vez en cuando.- John sabía que el sexo le era indiferente a Sherlock, por eso le fastidiaba tanto cuando se entrometía en esa faceta de su vida con los mismos aires de superioridad que se da cuando resuelve un crímen.

-De tus ronquidos, lo he deducido de tu forma de roncar.- Sherlock apartó los ojos del experimento, se puso de pie y continuó hablando- Y sigues sin pensar. ¿Te crees que a mí me gustaría estar cada noche con una mujer ignorante y aburrida diferente? Ay, John, creo que lo que me pasa es lo suficientemente obvio incluso para ti.

-Pues no me parece obvio en absoluto.- Le dijo John mirándole fijamente a lo ojos, con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose qué pasaba por la mente incomprensible de Sherlock Holmes.

-¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡Estoy harto de que no entiendas nada!- Sherlock tenía los puños apretados, se había sonrojado ligeramente y respiraba rápido. Lo dudó un instante, pero se lanzó. Se inclinó con todo el peso de su cuerpo y con la boca ligeramente abierta puso sus labios rígidos sobre los de John. Fue un beso torpe. Sherlock definitivamente no sabía cómo seguir, le temblaba la barbilla y con los ojos muy abiertos intentaba atisbar alguna reacción en su compañero. John a penas podía respirar, no sólo por el peso de Sherlock que le empujaba contra la pared, sino por el efecto sorpresa. No se trataba de que un hombre le estuviera besando, él en realidad no quería zafarse de aquella especie de muestra de cariño. Lo que le había sorprendido era la incapacidad de Sherlock. Con ese beso no solamente le estaba diciendo que le quería, además le estaba confesando que nunca antes había besado a nadie en los labios. Por la mente de John podrían haber pasado infinidad de sentimientos, desde asco hasta rabia, pero en su lugar le invadió una profunda ternura. Llevó sus manos a la nuca del detective y lo apartó unos milímetros. -Cierra los ojos- le dijo. Sherlock le obedeció. –Tranquilo.- Susurró John mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la barbilla de Sherlock para que dejara de tiritar. Lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó como si fuera frágil.

¡Crash! Algo en la cocina se había hecho añicos. John abrió los ojos transido. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá, pero ese no era el apartamento de la calle Baker. De fondo se oía el llanto de un niño. “¡Hamish!”. John se levantó de un salto. En la cocina ya estaba Mary intentando consolar al pequeño que lloraba a moco tendido.

-Mira quién se ha despertado.-Entornó la cabeza hacia John- Ven a ver si contigo se deja, creo que se ha cortado en una mano pero no me la quiere enseñar.- Hamish empezó a contener las lágrimas al ver a su padre en la puerta.

-Vamos a ver esas manos.- En cuanto se lo pidió John, el niño accedió rápidamente. Efectivamente se había hecho un corte que, aunque pequeño, sangraba lo suficiente para asustarlo. Mary fue a buscar el botiquín.

-Venga que esto no es nada. Me has dado un buen susto cuando te he oído llorar así. ¿Tanto te ha dolido?- le preguntó en tono cariñoso.

Hamish aún gimoteaba. –No... es que... ¡hip! –el llanto le había dado hipo-... es que no me gusta la sangre ¡hip!

-Ay hijo mío, eso no le gusta a nadie.- Se rió para sí mismo, sabía que eso no era del todo cierto- Pero ya sabes lo que te digo siempre, que tienes que ser valiente y... –Mary le interrumpió al llegar con el maletín. -¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?- le preguntó John con curiosidad.

-Menos de 10 minutos.- A John le habían parecido horas. –Hoy has llegado muy cansado del trabajo. Quizá deberíamos dejar la cena para otro día, necesitas descansar.

-De eso nada, Mary. Me ha llevado por lo menos un mes reservar allí. Lo que de verdad necesitamos ambos es una cena juntos, esta noche. Ya descansaré mañana.- Zanjó el asunto sin dejar de prestar atención a la herida de su hijo. Mary le demostró su gratitud con un beso en la comisura del labio.

John había estado todo el día muy nervioso, algo que él se esforzaba en achacar a la pedida de matrimonio. Sin embargo, el único momento del día en que se sintió calmado fue durante su siesta en el sofá. Había soñado con Sherlock infinitas veces esos últimos tres años, pero nunca de forma tan realista, tan tangible; era como si le hubieran regalado la oportunidad de revivir un recuerdo. Comparado con el beso del sueño, el de Mary le había parecido insustancial, incluso desalentador. Porque después de todo, el sueño no había hecho más que ponerle los nervios de punta el resto de la tarde. Le había recordado lo que llevaba semanas intentando ignorar, que por mucho que intentara autoconvencerse no amaba a Mary como se suponía que debía hacerlo. Había estado con decenas de mujeres en su vida y las había querido a todas a su manera, pero John Watson sólo llegó a conocer el amor al lado de Sherlock Holmes. Sólo un par de meses después de su primer beso ya se sentía mucho más a gusto que en todos sus años saliendo con mujeres. Y así su cabeza no hacía más que darle vueltas al mismo tema todo el día, estaba serio y lo único que deseaba era que pasara ya la cena y fuera el día siguiente.

-¡Papá, papá, papáaa!- Hamish corría por el pasillo como un loco. Llevaba un sobre en la mano y un paquete en la otra.- No te vas a creer lo que me acaba de pasar.

El equipamiento de fútbol estaba lleno de barro y ni si quiera se había quitado las botas. “Ya sabía yo que esto del fútbol era una mala idea” se repetía John en su mente al ver la alfombra nueva con toda aquella porquería.

-¡Mira, papá! ¡Mira!- El niño se sentó de un salto en las rodillas de su padre y le puso el paquete, que ya estaba abierto, en toda la cara. Era un sombrero pirata. El corazón de John dio un vuelco. Hamish continuó explicando:

-Justo después del entrenamiento cuando estaba recogiendo los balones se ha parado un coche negro súuuper grande y una mujer se ha puesto a hablar con el entrenador y entonces me ha dicho que subiera al coche y adivina quién estaba dentro. ¡El tío Mycroft!- El niño no podía parar de gesticular y hablar a voz en grito.

Los ojos de John se llenaron de terror. Agarró a Hamish del brazo y lo bajó al suelo. Le gritó -¡Que sea la última vez, te repito, la última vez que hablas con un desconocido! No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar esto jamás. ¡Jamás!

-Pero... no era un desconocido... era el tío Mycroft.- Susurró con una voz muy débil y los ojos a punto de rebosar de lágrimas.

-Escúchame bien. Ese hombre no es tu tío, no es nadie. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él nunca.- John no se daba cuenta de lo agresivo que estaba siendo, de cómo le gritaba a su hijo. Hamish estalló a llorar, esta vez mucho más fuerte que una horas antes tras el accidente en la cocina. –Sube ahora mismo a tu habitación a reflexionar sobre lo que has hecho. No bajes hasta que se te pase el llanto, y más te vale que se te haya pasado a la hora de cenar.

Hamish subió corriendo las escaleras con el sombrero agarrado con todas sus fuerzas. En la sala sólo quedó John con el paquete deshecho y el sobre, que también estaba abierto. Por suerte a Hamish todavía le costaba leer y más una caligrafía como aquella:

> _Estás complicando las cosas. No te precipites._
> 
> _M.H._

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de John. Dobló la nota y la escondió en su bolsillo. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por la lectura. De momento tengo material para seguir pero agradecería comentarios y sugerencias :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegados a este punto creo que debería dejar algo claro. Empecé a escribir este fanfic después de ver el spot de la 3ª temporada, por lo que obviamente no se ajustará a lo que veremos próximamente en la serie. Al igual que todos los fanfics post-Reichenbach escritos hasta ahora, todo lo que viene a continuación me lo he sacado de la manga. Igualmente, espero que os guste.

Casi tocaban las ocho. En el recibidor Mary se ponía sus zapatos de tacón y le daba los últimos retoques a su maquillaje frente al espejo. Estaba preciosa y feliz como no lo había estado en años. Desde la muerte de su prometido no había vuelto a sentir aquella emoción, la emoción del amor, de tener una vida por delante junto a quien quería y formar una familia. Al igual que John, Mary estaba más cerca de los 40 que de los 35 y no albergaba muchas esperanzas en tener hijos propios a su edad, por eso quiso a Hamish desde el primer día que lo conoció. Ella sabía que el pequeño era adoptado, aunque nunca se atrevió a preguntarle a John qué le había movido a adoptar un bebé estando soltero, ni cómo lo había conseguido. Había oído rumores, todo el mundo los había oído, pero era más feliz ignorándolos y evitando cuestionarse temas escabrosos. A veces se sorprendía a sí misma observando el artículo colgado de la pared, John salía especialmente atractivo en la fotografia y a su lado con semblante serio estaba Sherlock. Una vez incluso llegó a confesarle a John que le daba un poco de miedo, pero al ver que él no tenía ninguna intención de quitarla, no volvió a tocar el tema. “Los fantasmas no existen” se dijo a sí misma.

En el salón se oía de fondo la televisión. Hamish se estaba tomando su vaso de leche, con los ojos todavía hinchados fijos en la pantalla y su sombrero de pirata sobre las piernas.

-Diez minutos más de tele, que se lave los dientes y a la cama.- Le explicaba John a la niñera. –Tienes que ayudarle con la lectura que le han mandado en el colegio, luego puedes leerle lo que él elija.

La niñera asentía sin parar. Era la tercera vez que oía aquellas instrucciones pero John temía que aún no le quedaran suficientemente claras. Los nervios estaban haciendo estragos en él, se paseaba de un lado a otro impaciente y tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Con una arrugaba la nota de Mycroft y con la otra acariciaba la cajita de terciopelo que contenía el anillo de compromiso. Tenía la sensación de que aquel día estaba durando una eternidad.

-¿Te falta mucho, Mary?- gritó a través del pasillo. La voz de Mary llegó alta y clara. –Cinco minutos, tesoro.

John se sentó al lado de Hamish y lo rodeó con su brazo, con mucha cautela sacó la caja del bolsillo y la abrió frente al rostro impasible del niño.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que a Mary le gustará?- Hamish miraba el anillo sin decir una palabra. John siguió hablando casi en susurros. -¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy casi seguro de que le va a encantar, no es muy grande pero es un diamante de verdad, como los que salen en las películas.- A Hamish parecía no importarle mucho. -¿Qué te parecería que Mary y yo nos casáramos?- Se mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos, tan solo interrumpido por el suspiro de la niñera que presenciaba enternecida aquella escena.

-Aburrido.- Fue lo único que el pequeño alcanzó a contestar.

John volvió a guardar la caja en su bolsillo. Se recostó sobre el sofá y se echó las manos a la cabeza. Definitivamente no era su día de suerte. Se contuvo las ganas de contestar al niño, pero no pudo disimular su incomodidad con aquella palabra. “Quizá lo había dicho sin pensar, quizá no había entendido bien la pregunta, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que los tres años de su vida que había pasado con Sherlock Holmes le hubieran convertido en un pequeño sociópata con ganas de torturar a su pobre y cansado padre.” Aquel pensamiento pasó por la mente de John como una ráfaga. Los nervios le estaban jugando malas pasadas. Le dio un beso a su hijo y se despidió, tenía una reserva a la que no podía llegar tarde.

 

El restaurante estaba abarrotado de gente elegante y estirada. Era el tipo de local donde los nombres de los platos estaban en francés y había tantos cubiertos que se necesitaban ambas manos para contarlos. Lo que más irritaba a John era que el sumiller diera por hecho que sabía elegir el vino por sí mismo, cuando lo único que sabía John sobre vinos es que vienen en botella. Mary, en cambio, parecía entusiasmada, se desenvolvía bien en aquel ambiente y la sonrisa no desaparecía de su cara. John la veía radiante, se sentía orgulloso de que le vieran junto a una mujer tan elegante como ella, y al mismo tiempo intentaba no parecer demasiado torpe por miedo a avergonzarla.

-En lo que traen los entrantes voy a lavarme las manos. No huyas mientras yo no estoy, eh.- Le informó Mary. Al parecer sí se había dado cuenta de lo incómodo que se sentía John. No era por culpa del restaurante, había estado así todo el día, pero no estaba dispuesto a dar explicaciones.

Ojeó el menú por enésima vez, bebió agua, comió una aceituna, miró la hora. Los camareros iban de aquí para allá, las puertas dejaban salir clientes satisfechos y ofrecían entrar a hambrientos comensales. Todo transcurría según lo establecido.

-Espero que haya dejado de importarte el qué dirán. No me extrañaría que aquí más de uno pensara que tenemos una cita.- La voz de aquel hombre alto de pelo negro sacudió hasta el último rincón de la memoria de John. No era posible. Era un camarero gastándole una broma pesada. Pensó en que ladearía la cabeza lentamente y se encontraría a un perfecto desconocido riéndose de él descaradamente. Lo hizo. No parecía posible pero lo estaba siendo. Sherlock lo miró directamente a los ojos, en su mirada había arrepentimiento pero también alegría, ese tipo de alegría que te hace recordar todo lo malo que has pasado y te hace pensar que mereció la pena.

John arrastró la silla con estruendo y se puso de pie. –Sal de aquí ahora mismo.- Le clavó un dedo en el hombro en modo amenazador. El tacto de su ropa era real, y debajo había carne y hueso. A John le temblaba la voz. Sherlock dio varios pasos hacia atrás, la alegría había desaparecido de su ojos.

Nada más traspasar la puerta del restaurante, el dedo acusador se convirtió en un empujón, y luego en otro, y otro cada vez más enérgicos. La seguridad del restaurante miraba con curiosidad la escena.

-John, John por favor, déjame explicarte.- Sherlock intentaba hacer entrar en razón a John, obviamente sin éxito.

-No digas ni una palabra. No quiero oír tus excusas, ni tus putas disculpas.- John fruncía el ceño con fuerza, la nariz arrugada le hacía parecer enfadado como un demonio, si bien su tono de voz era el de alguien que procura no llamar la atención.

-Por el amor de Dios, John, no seas terco, dame sólo un instante para...

-¿Qué no sea terco dices? ¡¿Qué no sea terco?! ¡¿Y cómo puedes ser tú tan cínico?!- Su tono de voz había subido considerablemente.

-Vamos a casa, necesito explicaros todo esto a ti y a Hamish con calma, por favor.- Sherlock intentaba mantener su semblante serio, que no se le notara el miedo. Extendió los brazos hacia John buscando un abrazo, o al menos un gesto que lo reconfortara. Éste, como un acto reflejo, cerró el puño con todas sus fuerzas y le asestó un puñetazo que le rompió el labio y manchó sus propios nudillos de sangre.

-¡Hijo de perra egoísta! Tú ya no tienes ningún derecho a acercarte a mi hijo.- Le arrojó la nota arrugada que llevaba en el bolsillo. Le sacudió el cuello de la chaqueta. Ya no recordaba el olor de su ropa. Una lágrima de rabia se escurrió por su mejilla y fue a caer en la camisa de Sherlock. –No me hagas más daño, aléjate de mí, te lo pido.-

 

Los miembros de seguridad del restaurante abrieron la puerta a John atónitos. En el recibidor se limpió los restos de sangre y se aseguró de que no quedaran pruebas de aquella lágrima indiscreta. Volvía a estar como recién salido de casa.

En la mesa Mary estaba sola, estiraba el cuello en dirección a los baños buscando a John, que en ese momento ya estaba cruzando el comedor y acercándose a la mesa con la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner.

-Vaya, vaya... Ya me había parecido que realmente habías escapado.- Le dijo Mary aliviada.

-Perdona, yo... me había dejado algo importante en el coche.

Los entrantes estaban servidos, pero John ni siquiera se sentó. Allí de pie, respiró hondo, pensó en lo que acababa de pasar y se aclaró la garganta. Se arrodilló:

-Sé que no he sido el novio más cariñoso del mundo y sé que estar conmigo te ha acarreado muchas responsabilidades. Pero tú sabes que te quiero como no he querido nunca antes a nadie. –Volvió a aclararse la garganta. –Mary, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo?

El comedor guardaba silencio.

-Ay Dios mío, John. ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto que sí!

El silencio se rompió por un aplauso. Al público presente aquella le debió parecer una actuación conmovedora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé que los fanfics en español no gozan de mucha popularidad en esta página. De todas formas gracias a los que se hayan interesado.  
> Recuerdo que busco traductor ;)


	4. Chapter 4

El día más surrealista que había vivido John en los últimos años había llegado a su fin, pero él no conseguía dormir. Las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban en los cristales y arrojaban su sombra traslúcida al techo de la habitación. Debían ser cerca de las dos de la madrugada; todo el barrio guardaba silencio. John miraba embelesado las sombras que entraban por la ventana. Mary dormía plácidamente a su lado, aferrada a su pecho. Casi todo había salido según lo planeado.

“Si tan solo consiguiera dormir” se repetía John a sí mismo, aunque tenía tal mezcla de sentimientos que habría necesitado un par de ansiolíticos, por lo menos, para conciliar el sueño. La rabia ya se había disipado, pero había dejado en su lugar una cierta desazón, una amargura que John no sabía cómo interpretar. Por un lado seguía enfadado, pero por otro estaba feliz. No por la pedida, sino porque... ¡no estaba loco! Había estado en lo cierto cada vez que algo en su conciencia le decía que Sherlock no estaba muerto. A parte de eso, cuando entornaba los ojos para mirar a Mary le invadía la culpabilidad por no haberse podido quitar a Sherlock de la cabeza mientras hacían el amor. Era un pensamiento fugaz del que casi siempre conseguía librarse, pero aquella noche el olor de Sherlock le había traído tantos recuerdos que no pudo evitarlo.

El chirrido de una puerta llamó la atención de John. Una intrusión en su casa era lo único que le faltaba para coronar aquella jornada interminable. Se deshizo del abrazo de Mary con cuidado de no despertarla, se puso la bata y se asomó al pasillo. Por la escalera se colaba luz de la cocina. Cuando llegó abajo se encontró a Hamish encaramado a la encimera intentando alcanzar un vaso. El pequeño se bajó en cuanto notó la presencia de su padre.

-Así que esto estabas haciendo cuando te cortaste a mediodía. ¿Por qué no has ido a pedirme agua si era lo que querías?- Le preguntó John mientras le servía el vaso.

-Es que tenía sed pero no quería molestarte.- Hamish le miraba con temor a un reproche. –Papá, ¿estás enfadado conmigo?

-Claro que no, hijo, tú nunca me molestas.- A John le entristecía que Hamish pensara de esa forma, y se sintió culpable por haberle gritado aquella tarde. Parecía que el sentido de la culpabilidad no se le iba a olvidar fácilmente.

Una vez en su cama, sin sed, y arropado por su papá, Hamish se durmió en seguida. John se quedó sentado en el borde del colchón acariciándole el pelo. Se sentía afortunado de tener un hijo tan bueno. Hamish era un niño tranquilo, muy independiente y curioso. Le encantaban los libros, especialmente los libros gruesos con la letra pequeña y llenos de palabras complicadas que aún no entendía. Éstos le intrigaban, a diferencia de los libros ilustrados en los que podía entender la historia sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. También le gustaba dibujar, su padre había enmarcado sus dibujos favoritos y los había colgado por toda la habitación. El más temprano era uno que había hecho con dos años y medio sobre una ficha de la escuela. Era un montón de garabatos de colores que la maestra de la guardería había identificado como “una clara muestra de talento artístico precoz”. A John le parecieron los mismos rayajos que todos los niños, pero Sherlock le escribió la fecha y lo colgó en la pared. Hasta entonces lo habían llevado consigo en todas las mudanzas, pero fue en ese preciso momento que John se dio cuenta de la relación que guardaba con una conversación mantenida hacía mucho tiempo, la primera noche que Hamish pasó en casa.

«-Cuando aprenda a hablar no quiero que me llame papá.- Dijo Sherlock tajante, con la vista clavada en el bebé que tenía en brazos.

-Eso dices ahora. Seguro que para entonces se te habrá ablandado el corazón y nos pelearemos porque nos llame papá a los dos.- Para John aquella escena era conmovedora: Sherlock Holmes con un bebé cargado, sosteniéndole la mirada como si fuera un criminal al que debía interrogar.

-Deja de mirarlo tan fijamente, lo vas a asustar. Ven, dámelo, tiene que dormirse ya.

-En realidad ya se ha dormido.

-Venga ya. ¿Se ha dormido en tus brazos? Pero si a penas sabes sostenerlo.- John se quedó alucinado con la rapidez con la que, efectivamente, se había dormido el pequeño Hamish. -Seguramente se ha aburrido de ver tu cara tan de cerca.

Habían puesto la cuna junto a su cama, la que en un principio había sido de Sherlock y que compartían desde hacía sólo unos meses. Ambos se levantaron para dejar, con sumo cuidado, al bebé en la cuna.

-¿Crees que seremos capaces?- Sherlock parecía hipnotizado por la tez redonda y pálida del niño.

-Creo que tendremos que esforzarnos, pero lo haremos bien.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo me has convencido para esto. Eres una mala influencia para mí, John Watson, no hace ni 6 meses que te conocí y mírame, con un crío.- Sherlock parecía estar arrepintiéndose de la adopción por su tono de voz lúgubre.

-No me digas ahora que te parece mala idea, con lo que nos ha costado tenerlo aquí con nosotros. Míralo cómo duerme...

-Me parece que hemos sido muy ambiciosos al pensar que podíamos tener un hijo. Criar a un niño es mucho más complicado de lo que parece. Ahora por lo menos no habla, pero cuando lo haga va a ser imposible. Yo no sé hablarle a un niño, John, los niños son... son... inocentes.- Sherlock realmente estaba preocupado. No se veía capaz a sí mismo de comunicarse con su hijo como haría un padre normal; al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba la idea de tener un bebé, le horrorizaba convertirse en un mal padre.

-Lo harás bien. Hablar con los niños es fácil, cualquiera puede hacerlo.- John intentaba tranquilizarlo.

-Yo no puedo.- Volvió a la cama y se tumbó mirando en dirección a la cuna, desde ahí podía ver en cualquier momento la respiración profunda del bebé. –John, yo sólo quiero que crezca feliz, que nadie lo menosprecie por quien es, y no estoy seguro de poder estar siempre a su lado para velar por ello.

-No digas eso.- John se tumbó a su lado en la cama con la boca muy cerca del cuello de Sherlock. Aquellas palabras le habían dolido, pero prefería obviarlas. Le dio un beso para reconfortarlo.

-John, prométeme que vamos a hacer de él un gran hombre, que le vamos a apoyar en todo.- El tono de voz de Sherlock se había vuelto más dulce y acompasado.

-Te lo prometo.»

Durante el rato que duró aquella conversación, aparentemente normal entre dos padres primerizos, John no era consciente de que ese era el primer día de la mejor época de su vida. Sherlock seguía inmerso en su trabajo, pero nunca dejó de lado a Hamish. Todas las noches el niño se dormía en brazos de Sherlock mientras éste paseaba por toda la casa pensando en el trabajo. Gracias a eso se acabaron los parches de nicotina y el síndrome de abstinencia. Para John éste era el mejor ejemplo de que Sherlock, a su manera, era un buen padre. La culpabilidad ahora le carcomía las entrañas. Es cierto que todavía estaba muy enfadado, pero se había portado como un completo estúpido durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Le había pegado un puñetazo a Sherlock, pero el verdadero golpe bajo había sido la propuesta de matrimonio. No lo había hecho para hacer feliz a Mary, ni siquiera lo había hecho pensando en que su hijo tuviera una madre; en el momento que todas aquellas palabras de amor salían por su boca, lo que sentía en su interior era puro odio, necesidad de venganza.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, mientras contemplaba a su hijo dormir, se sintió el peor padre del mundo. Sintió que ya no podía dar marcha atrás para ser sincero con Mary, ni para abrazar a Sherlock, ni para pedirle disculpas a Hamish por haberle gritado. Sintió que había pasado de ser una víctima a un mentiroso despiadado. Debía arreglarlo. De vuelta en su habitación, John agarró el teléfono móvil y tecleó:

 

> _¿Dónde está Sherlock? Necesito hablar con él._
> 
> _J.W._

La respuesta no tardó en llegar ni un minuto:

 

> _221b de la calle Baker. Ya conoces el camino._
> 
> _M.H._

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de John iluminada por el brillo de la pantalla. Le invadieron las ganas de entregarse al sueño, a uno de eso sueños profundos en los que le parecía volver a vivir su vida anterior. Mañana visitaría a Sherlock, y a la señora Hudson, se sentaría entre todo el desorden y el olor a químicos, tomaría el té y se sentiría en casa, como antaño.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo más simple, como ya es la mitad de la historia he decidido hacer un poco de recapitulación y reflexión.  
> Gracias por leer :)


	5. Chapter 5

-Mary, cielo...- dijo rodeándola por la cintura.

-A ver, ¿qué quieres?- John solía utilizar esa palabra en concreto cuando necesitaba un favor.

-¿Me podrías dejar hoy el coche? Un amigo me ha pedido que le ayude con... con unas cajas... y...

-¿Ha sido Mike, verdad? Últimamente abusa demasiado de tu confianza. -Mike Stamford no era exactamente santo de su devoción- ¿No tiene ya un asistente en el hospital?

-Sí, por supuesto que lo tiene, pero...- A John no se le daba muy bien mentir a primera hora de la mañana, pero por suerte Mary no siguió indagando.

-Claro que te lo puedes llevar, pero me da la sensación de que te portas demasiado bien a veces. Eres un pedacito de pan.- Mary terminó de hablar, dándose la vuelta y pellizcándole una mejilla por ser un buen chico, eso sí, no se deshizo del abrazo sin antes darle un beso detrás de la oreja. Estaba especialmente de buen humor aquella mañana .Aunque no le apetecía nada ir al trabajo en metro, tenía unas ganas locas de enseñarle a todo el mundo su flamante anillo de compromiso. Estaba acostumbrada a ser la solterona entre todas sus compañeras y eso, por fin, se había acabado.

 

-Papá, vamos a llegar tarde y hoy hacen las pruebas para la obra de teatro.- Hamish, como cualquier niño londinense, tenía una vida muy ajetreada y desde que entró en primer curso había aprendido a darle importancia a la puntualidad.

-Ya voy, hijo, ya voy. ¿Por qué no vas a ver la tele o a hacer algo normal para tu edad?

-Papá.

-¿Qué?- Notó en la voz de su hijo un tonito de desdén muy poco cariñoso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Lo que John estaba haciendo era evidente, estaba subido a una silla con la cabeza metida en el altillo del armario.

-Estoy buscando unas cosas que tengo que devolverle a un amigo.- Había tenido que esperar a que Mary se fuera para ponerse manos a la obra, pero como el vacío lo iba a notar igualmente cuando volviera, era mejor decir la verdad desde el principio, aunque fuera sólo a medias.

Finalmente había conseguido sacarlo todo: los utensilios de química, varios archivadores, libros, y un par de cuadros. Lo cargó en el coche y se fueron al colegio. Como era de esperar, llegaron tarde.

 

-Sí claro, ya sabes, ayer fue una noche movidita... Sí, jajaja... Gracias por cubrirme, Sarah. Te debo una... Sí, sí, nos vemos.- John colgó el teléfono móvil con la mano temblorosa. Estaba aparcado a escasos metros del 221b, todavía dentro del coche. Se miró en el retrovisor; las ojeras, las canas y el bigote le hacían verse viejo, como si hubiesen pasado 15 años en vez de 3. ¿Qué pretendía? Era un hombre comprometido, con una vida sencilla y cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche. ¿Acaso creía que iba a subir ahí, tomar el té, reconciliarse con un polvo y volver a resolver crímenes como antes? Eso no podía ser. A las tres tenía que ir a buscar a su hijo al colegio y recoger las cortinas de la tintorería. Y aún así, todavía se le pasaba por la cabeza atusarse el pelo y olerse el aliento antes de salir del coche. –Eres un iluso, John Watson.- Susurró con la vista fija en el espejo.

Tocó el timbre sin fuerza, la caja pesaba una barbaridad. Le abrió la señora Hudson, con su habitual voz dulce y su lenguaje educado. Se habían distanciado algo los últimos años, pero se telefoneaban de vez en cuando y ella preguntaba siempre por el pequeño Hamish. -¡Sherlock, tienes visita!- Gritó escaleras arriba. Luego bajó el tono de voz y miró a John directamente a los ojos. –No creas que ha vuelto de muy buen humor, a ver si tú puedes alegrarle un poco el día.- Y le guiñó un ojo. Esas eran precisamente el tipo de cosas que John no echaba de menos de la señora Hudson.

Los escalones crujían. John asumía que Sherlock le estaba esperando, pero no podía imaginarse lo que podría venir después del saludo.

-Buenos días.- Sherlock estaba sentado en su sillón, despeinado y con su bata azul, pellizcaba las cuerdas del violín. La habitación estaba intacta. Nadie había vivido allí desde que John se fue. Incluso habían quedado algunos papeles sin importancia sobre el escritorio, amarilleados por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Era como si solo hubiera bajado a comprar leche y Sherlock hubiese seguido hablando con él sin notar su ausencia. A John le flaquearon las fuerzas y dejó la caja en el suelo junto a algunas más. Tenía ganas de llorar.

-Buenos días, -dijo- te he traído esto. Pensé que podrías quererlo.- La voz le temblaba.

-¿Problemas de insomnio, John? Te veo desmejorado.- Aquellas palabras se le clavaron a John como puñaladas. Cuando Sherlock se giró para decírselas, la herida en su labio inferior le recordó que aquella ilusión ya no era su vida anterior. Se rascó los ojos para no echarse a llorar en ese preciso instante.

-¿Por qué has vuelto?- Le preguntó después de varios segundos de silencio.

-He vuelto porque ya no hay razón para estar fuera, y porque me aburría, y por Hamish, y por ti también.

-Siento que no encontraras lo que esperabas encontrarte.- John miró al suelo y tragó saliva, le estaba costando lo suyo contener la lágrimas, pero debía hacerlo.

-¿Cómo está Hamish?- El tono de voz de Sherlock no era como el de la noche anterior. Ahora era seco y, tal como había advertido la señora Hudson, malhumorado.

-Bien. Lo acabo de dejar en el colegio. Hace dos semanas fue su cumpleaños.- Por lo menos hablar de Hamish le ayudaba a disipar la tristeza.

-Sé cuándo es su cumpleaños, le mandé un regalo... con unos días de retraso. ¿Le gustó?

-Bueno, ahí lo tiene, tirado en su habitación como todo, supongo.- El niño no se separaba del sombrero pirata ni para dormir, pero John no le iba a dar ese gusto a Sherlock. –Ya sabes cómo son los niños, en seguida se olvidan de todo.

-Puedes sentarte.- Dijo Sherlock señalando su viejo sillón orejero con el arco del violín. John le obedeció. –Esta mañana te han hecho el desayuno, ¿eh? John, por lo que veo no puedes quejarte. Me encanta el detalle de las pinzas del pantalón bien planchadas, se ve que te estás dando a la buena vida.- Sherlock le miraba levantando las cejas y con tono de menospreciar sus propias palabras.

-Sherlock, yo no he venido aquí para escuchar tus...

-Espero que por lo menos sea agraciada. Sería una pena; tantas horas extra para pagar el vino más caro de la carta y un anillo decente y que luego sea fea. Una auténtica desgracia. Me decepcionarías, John.

-Sherlock, cállate.- No había perdido la habilidad para cerrarle la boca.

-Quiero ver a Hamish. Por lo menos él todavía no tiene edad para echarse novia.- Sherlock había cambiado de tema pero no parecía estar por la labor de dejar de lado el sarcasmo.

-¿Estás loco? Cree que estás muerto y enterrado. ¿Cómo coño quieres que le explique que has vuelto? ¿Le digo que has resucitado?

-Entonces sí se acuerda de mí.- Sherlock se rió entre dientes, estaba disfrutando con aquella conversación.- No tienes que decirle nada, sólo déjame verle y yo se lo explicaré.

-Tú sólo le vas a confundir más.

-John, escúchame.- Sherlock dejó el violín a un lado y se inclinó hacia delante. –Entiendo perfectamente que estés enfadado conmigo y te debo mil disculpas por lo que he hecho, y a su debido tiempo te daré una explicación. Lo que no puedes hacer es negarme ver a mi hijo.- Por fin se habían terminado las ironías y habían empezado a hablar con el corazón en la mano.

-¿A tu hijo? ¿El mismo que abandonaste cuando decidiste desaparecer? Ya no te mereces llamarte padre a ti mismo.- Por mucho que John quisiera contenerse, sentía lo que estaba diciendo y su expresión de asco lo exteriorizaba.

-John, no puedes hacer eso. Es mi hijo, lleva mi apellido...

John le interrumpió. –Lleva un apellido compuesto que no ha usado nunca, en su partida de adopción sólo figuro yo como parte adoptante y después de tu muerte, el único tutor legal de ese niño soy yo. Métetelo en la cabeza Sherlock, asúmelo.

-¡Pero yo no estoy muerto! John, mírame a los ojos y dime que aquí, en esta misma habitación hace casi 6 años, no nos dimos la mano y acordamos, de hombre a hombre, que Hamish era nuestro hijo, que era de los dos.– John no contestaba. El recuerdo de aquel momento lo había paralizado. –Mírame a los ojos y dime que no fui yo quien intercedió por aquella adopción. Sabes que sin las influencias de Mycroft jamás lo habríamos conseguido.

-¡No me hables de Mycroft! ¿Quién me asegura que si recuperáis el contacto no lo vaya a perder yo?- Los ojos de John se volvían cristalinos a medida que salían palabras de su boca.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Cuando desapareciste, Mycroft se llevó prácticamente todas tus cosas, y quiso llevarse a Hamish también. ¡A penas tenía 3 años! Se presentó en mi apartamento y me dijo que yo no era capaz de cuidar de él, que lo iba a arrastrar conmigo y que se merecía algo mejor.- Aunque el tono de John se mantenía firme, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas lentamente, sin que él se diera cuenta. –Tú no lo entiendes, Sherlock. No sabes cómo estaba. Trabajaba todo el día para sostenernos, y por las noches no podía dormir. En dos años nos mudamos de apartamento cinco veces. Vivía con miedo de que el día menos pensado Mycroft apareciese en mi casa con un agente de los servicios sociales y se llevara a mi hijo.

Sherlock se había quedado helado. El único gesto mínimamente cálido que se le ocurrió fue apoyar la mano sobre la rodilla de John, sobre su pantalón meticulosamente planchado. –Yo... yo no sabía nada. Te juro que yo no he tenido nada que ver con eso, te lo juro.- Sherlock sabía lo difícil que era para John hablar de sus sentimientos, lo sabía porque en eso sí que se parecían. Era lógico que debía estar destrozado para contarle todo aquello de golpe.

-Entonces conocí a Mary cuando estaba buscando un colegio para Hamish. Y las cosas salieron bien, ella es tan buena, en seguida nos fuimos a vivir juntos y pude respirar. Ahora puedo pagar el alquiler sin trabajar 12 horas diarias. Además se porta tan bien con Hamish, se nota que lo quiere como si fuera su propio hijo.

-¿Y tú eres feliz?- Sherlock podía ser muy inteligente a nivel de lógica, pero a nivel emocional no se enteraba de que la respuesta a esa pregunta era, obviamente, negativa. John se levantó de repente y lo apretó contra sí con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Cómo le habría gustado darle ese abrazo anoche! En ese momento sus lágrimas todavía se deslizaban lentas por su cara y daban a parar al hombro que la sostenía. Sherlock tardó un poco en reponerse de la sorpresa y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Deberías venir a casa y ver a Hamish. Está creciendo tan rápido, es muy inteligente. Te sentirías orgulloso de él.- Allí, apoyado junto al cuello de Sherlock, John habría dado cualquier cosa por atreverse a darle un beso. A Sherlock, por su parte, se le partió el alma en dos al ver, por el rabillo del ojo, una marca de carmín tras el lóbulo de John. Ninguno de los dos hizo o dijo nada al respecto. Se soltaron.

-Sólo avísame cuando pueda ir y a dónde. Espero no asustarle demasiado.- Sherlock sonrió, esta vez de forma sincera.

 

Tras pasar el resto de la mañana colocando trastos y disfrutando del arte culinario de la señora Hudson en la calle Baker, John se dirigió primero a la tintorería a buscar las cortinas. A la vuelta recogió a su hijo del colegio y todavía le dio tiempo a parar en el súper. Cuando llegaron a casa, la puerta no tenía el cierre echado porque, al parecer, por azares del destino Mary había salido un poco antes del trabajo.

-Buenas tardes.- En su salón, con una taza de su té en la mano y sentado frente a su futura esposa, Mycroft saludaba a John con una de esas sonrisas características de la familia Holmes.

-John, no te lo vas a creer. ¿Te acuerdas de este hombre? Es el hermano de Sherlock. Me lo he encontrado esperando en la puerta cuando he llegado. Ay, tesoro, quizá debimos haberte esperado para charlar pero ya sabes que las buenas noticias es inevitable soltarlas. John, cariño, coge aire porque de verdad que es increíble... ¡Sherlock está vivo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias a quienes me leéis. Me animáis a continuar con un poquito más de ilusión cada día :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En un principio tenía idea de que este fanfic tuviera 4 capítulos. ¡Y ya van 6!

Hamish tenía su mano aprisionada por la de su padre, agarrada tan fuerte que empezaba a dolerle. Esa era la señal inequívoca que John le hacía cuando estaban en una situación incómoda, algo así como mandarle a callar antes de que abriera la boca. Si no lo hubiera hecho a tiempo la reacción del niño habría sido salir corriendo a sentarse en el regazo de su tío, o peor: habría dicho que quería ver a Sherlock. En cualquiera de los dos casos las consecuencias podrían haber sido, cuanto menos, problemáticas para John. Se suponía que Hamish no conocía a aquel hombre trajeado que estaba sentado en el salón, y también se suponía que no tenía ningún vínculo particular con Sherlock y era imposible que se acordara de él. En ese momento John dio gracias al cielo por tener un hijo inteligente que pillara las indirectas.

-Sube a tu habitación, Hamish.- John lo miró muy serio, sin pestañear. –Luego subo a revisarte los deberes.

El niño pasó fugazmente por la sala, pero se quedó en lo alto de la escalera mirando a Mycroft por un recoveco. Sabía que espiar a los mayores era de muy mala educación, pero le daba rabia no poder saludar a su tío. Mycroft, aunque no pudiera parecerlo, era uno de esos tíos típicos que le dan chucherías a sus sobrinos cuando los padres no miran. Además, Hamish no estaba acostumbrado a relacionarse con su familia extensa, tampoco tenía hermanos ni primos, así que era lógico que le hubiera cogido un cariño especial a ese señor estirado con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Hamish! ¿Qué te he dicho?- Su papá le había pillado husmeando, era hora de hacer los deberes.

 

-¿Qué tal el día, John? ¿Sigues trabajando en la misma clínica?- Mycroft le hablaba pausadamente con las cejas levantadas. Era su forma más sutil de hacerle entender a John que ya sabía la respuesta a esas preguntas.

-Ejem- John hizo un esfuerzo por quitarse la cara de pasmo y aclararse la voz. –Bien, gracias.- Se sirvió un té y se sentó. –Y sí, después de dar muchas vueltas, he acabado otra vez en el mismo sitio.- Le devolvió una sonrisa falsa e hicieron contacto visual, casi parecía un concurso de no pestañear.

-¡Hola, John! Sigo aquí.- Mary se había quedado a un lado del salón intentando entender lo que pasaba. John la había ignorado completamente al entrar. -¿Has oído lo que te he dicho?

-Eso, John. ¿No has oído lo que te ha dicho Mary?

-Eh... Perdona, ¿qué?- John tenía dos opciones; podía hacerse el sorprendido o podía aparentar que no se había enterado de nada, y claramente no era un gran actor así que optó por la segunda.

-Sólo he venido para decirte que Sherlock está de vuelta en Londres y que es muy probable que te llame. Te lo digo para que no te pille por sorpresa.- Mycroft dejaba caer las palabras como si no tuvieran importancia alguna y John asentía a sabiendas de que no estaba dando la talla, que debía aparentar un mínimo de sorpresa. –Y John, por favor, ya sé que mi hermano puede ser un poco irritante a veces, pero intenta no pegarle un puñetazo cuando te lo encuentres.- Un sonido gutural parecido a una carcajada salió de su garganta. –Eso era todo. Ya me voy y os dejo tranquilos. Mi más sincera enhorabuena por el compromiso. –Mary lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

El silencio reinó un par de minutos. Mary miraba hacia los lados intentando pensar algo que rompiera el hielo, se sentía como si tuviera que hablar con un desconocido. Aunque ella se había esforzado en darle la noticia a John de buen grado, la reacción de su prometido la había dejado fría. Habría preferido que se hubiera echado a llorar o que hubiera saltado de alegría como no lo había visto nunca, cualquier cosa antes que aquel silencio.

-¡El paraguas! ¡Mycroft se ha dejado el paraguas!- John se levantó del sofá de un brinco y gritó aquellas palabras con toda la efusividad que le habría hecho falta hacía un momento. Lo cogió antes de que se le pudiera ocurrir a Mary y salió dando zancadas por la puerta. “Mycroft nunca se deja el paraguas”.

 

-Ya estabas tardando. Empezaba a temer que te lo quisieras quedar.- Dijo Mycroft a la vez que recuperaba su accesorio favorito. Lo había estado esperando en la esquina.

-¿Se puede saber qué pretendes? ¿Sabes el lío en el que me puedes meter con Mary?- John no hacía más que girarse para comprobar que no se hubiera asomado a la calle. Hablar con Mycroft le causaba cierta ansiedad, como si estuviera haciendo algo ilegal a la vista de todos.

-Me aseguro de que no juegues a dos bandas, John. ¿O acaso pretendías contarle por tu propio pie a esa preciosidad de mujer que tienes por prometida que Sherlock está en la ciudad?

-Eso es asunto mío, ya estoy bastante crecidito para tomar mis propias decisiones.

-No, no, no, John. Tienes un hijo para el que tienes que ser un buen ejemplo.- Su forma de negar parecía propia de una maestra de primaria.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Vamos, John, no te hagas el ingenuo conmigo. Todos sabemos a dónde llevan este tipo de mentiras y conociéndote, seguro que involucrarías a Hamish y acabarías obligándole a él a mentir. ¿No te parece que ya ha tenido suficiente?- John bajó la mirada como un niño castigado. Mycroft prosiguió. –Y luego está mi hermano. ¿Sabes una cosa, John? Tú tienes la habilidad de sacar de él una impulsividad extraña. Sherlock normalmente analiza todas las variables antes de tomar una decisión, pero contigo no. No sé si eso es bueno o malo, pero en este caso creo que le haría sufrir más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

John no supo qué contestar. Todo ese tiempo había estado convencido de que Mycroft era el malo de la película, y ahora le dolía darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Se tragó esas duras palabras con entereza al mismo tiempo que toda su ilusión se desmoronaba. Se despidieron y John volvió a casa con la cabeza gacha.

 

-Has tardado mucho. ¿Se había ido ya?- Mary intentó comenzar una conversación al ver a John entrar pensativo.

Él no contestó verbalmente, se limitó a hacer un gesto con la barbilla que fácilmente se podría haber malinterpretado. Abrió un batido y peló una manzana para subírselo de merienda a Hamish. En la cocina sólo se oía el cuchillo y la respiración de los dos, arrítmica y pesada. Mary se miraba el anillo.

-¿Tú ya lo sabías, verdad?- La voz habitualmente dulce de Mary sonaba estridente en mitad de la aparente calma que reinaba en la estancia.

-Sí.

-¿Y esta mañana no has estado con Stamford, verdad?

-No.

Mary suspiró al ver a John salir tan pensativo como había entrado. Al verse sola una ola de miedo empezó a apoderarse de ella. “¿Y si quiere volver a investigar crímenes? ¿Y si quiere mudarse otra vez a la calle Baker? ¿Y si cambia de opinión respecto a la boda? ¿Y si Sherlock y John al final sí que eran...?” Aquellas ideas que el día anterior le podían haber parecido descabelladas ahora corrían por su mente infundiendo el pánico. “Ojalá se hubiera suicidado de verdad.” Mary siempre había creído que sólo las malas personas deseaban la muerte ajena, pero esa frase no hacía más que dar vueltas en su cabeza. Si no hubiera estado en casa la habría gritado con todas sus fuerzas.

 

-A ver, enséñame esos ejercicios de matemáticas que tenías que hacer.- La habitación de su hijo era un remanso de paz y eso se reflejaba en el tono relajado de John.

Hamish rápidamente dejó sus juegos y se sentó en el escritorio para comerse su merienda. Le alcanzó la ficha de cálculo sin apartar la mirada del vaso de batido.

-Papá, ¿es cierto lo que ha dicho Mary?- El niño no parecía ser consciente de la magnitud del asunto.

-Sí, hijo, es cierto. Sherlock está vivo y está en Londres.- John se sentía reconfortado diciendo esas palabras.

-Pero eso es imposible. ¿Cómo se puede estar muerto y luego volver a estar vivo?

-Fingiendo.

-Sí, papá. ¿Pero cómo?

-Yo todavía no lo sé. Quizá deberíamos preguntárselo a él.

El rostro de Hamish se iluminó y fue en ese momento que realmente entendió el significado de lo que estaba pasando. Iba a poder ver a su otro papá e iba a poder hablar con él. Le daba igual no entender cómo lo había hecho, en ese momento lo único que le importaba era ver a Sherlock con sus propios ojos.

-¿Y qué le vamos a decir a Mary?- Preguntó el pequeño susurrando.

-Se me ha ocurrido que podemos invitarle a casa y así Mary también puede conocerlo.

Hamish derrochaba felicidad. En ese momento no había nada ni nadie en el mundo que pudiera quitarle la sonrisa de la cara. “Si todo fuera tan fácil como parece a ojos de un niño...”. Cuanto más lo miraba sonreír, más consciente era de lo que le había dicho Mycroft. Intuyó que, mientras Hamish reía y hablaba de todo lo que quería hacer con Sherlock, en la planta de abajo Mary estaría llorando. John se odió a sí mismo por el dolor que podría llegar a causarles a las personas que, cada una a su manera, le querían.

“Tengo que elegir...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todavía quedan cosas por explicar o matizar además de un reencuentro padre-hijo. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.  
> Ya sabéis que aprecio todos vuestros comentarios y kudos ;) Gracias!


	7. Chapter 7

“¡Yo puedo solo!” era la respuesta de Hamish para todo por aquel entonces. El problema era que no siempre era cierto que pudiera hacer las cosas él solo o, si tenían prisa como en ese momento, era bastante irritante que se negara a recibir ayuda. Ese día en particular tenían que dejarlo en la estación donde sus abuelos lo recogerían para llevárselo unos días. El 221b había estado vigilado últimamente por multitud de periodistas que salían del rincón más inesperado intentando conseguir entrevistas o alguna exclusiva comprometedora respecto a sus vidas. Todo debido al juicio a Moriarty, del que pronto darían la sentencia. Definitivamente, no era una buena idea tener al pequeño en Londres respirando toda aquella tensión.

-Llevas las botas al revés, a ver si empiezas a diferenciar la izquierda y la derecha, que ya va siendo hora.- Le dijo Sherlock al niño mirándolo con cara de disgusto y los brazos cruzados.

-Se supone que tienes que ayudarle y no quedarte mirando cómo lo hace mal. Bastante se esfuerza ya para la edad que tiene.- John estaba estresado por las prisas. Sus padres habían cogido el primer tren de la mañana para recoger a Hamish y volver en seguida. No podía permitirse el lujo de que perdieran el tren y tuvieran que esperar al siguiente, porque eso significaría tener que invitarlos a almorzar, charlar con ellos y soportar sus sermones.

John cargó al niño y lo sentó en la mesa para ponerlo a la altura de Sherlock, puesto que no parecía tener muchas ganas de agacharse. -¿A qué esperas? Cámbiale los zapatos.- A veces se sentía como si tuviera que educar no a uno, sino a dos niños.

Las botitas de agua amarillas en las manos de Sherlock se veían como miniaturas. Se las cambió de lado y le dobló el bajo de los pantalones para que no se le mojaran.

-Pa, ¿por qué tú no te has _ponido_ los zapatos?- Hamish le miraba los pies descalzos desde lo alto de la mesa.

-“Puesto”, Hamish. Ya no sé cuántas veces te lo he explicado. Y no me los he puesto porque tu querido papá John no me deja ir con vosotros a la estación.

-Sherlock, los niños no entienden el sarcasmo, a ver cuándo te das cuenta. Y no pienso volver a discutir esto, sólo de pensar en mis padres y tú en la misma sala se me pone la piel de gallina.- John cargó con el niño y sus maletas y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.- Dile adiós a Sherlock.

-¡Adiós, pa!- Habían intentado que el niño le llamara por su nombre, supuestamente eso es lo que quería Sherlock, pero se acabó acostumbrando a aquella versión reducida de “papá”. – _Póneme_ la mochila. La quiero llevar yo solo.- Le dijo el niño a John.

-¡”Ponme”! ¡Por el amor de Dios, se dice “ponme”!- Para cuando Sherlock terminó de pronunciar la frase, John y Hamish ya había cruzado la puerta.

Esa fue la última vez que Sherlock vio a su hijo. Tenía 2 años y 10 meses. Desde entonces no había pasado ni un solo día en el que no se acordara de él.

 

-Espero que no reaccione mal al verme.- Comentó Sherlock  en la parte trasera del taxi, de camino a casa de John, con John sentado a su lado.

-Mary es una mujer muy cortés, no te va a hacer ningún desplante, no te preocupes.

-Claro que no me preocupa. No estoy hablando de ella, cómo reaccione me es indiferente. Estoy hablando de Hamish.- Dicho esto, Sherlock cogió la mano de John y se la puso sobre el muslo. Entrelazar los dedos con él le tranquilizaba.

Sin embargo, John se deshizo de la caricia rápidamente y retiró la mirada hacia la ventanilla. Deseaba tocarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando lo hacía se sentía culpable. Pensó que se estaban dirigiendo a su casa como quien se dirige al cadalso. Él ya había tomado una decisión. Le había costado dos noches en vela en el sofá y muchos dolores de cabeza, pero ya estaba decidido. Había elegido a Mary y el único que quedaba por saberlo era Sherlock. Pensó que aquellos instantes en el taxi serían los últimos que podría disfrutar con él, habría dado cualquier cosa porque el trayecto se prolongara horas y horas. No soportaba el pasar del tiempo, sin atascos y con todos los semáforos en verde no les quedaban ni 5 minutos para llegar a su destino. John giró el cuello y contempló el perfil anguloso de Sherlock, que parecía decepcionado porque no se hubiera dejado coger la mano. Se movió unos centímetros hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron de costado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Los rizos negros le rozaban la frente y podía percibir el olor de su piel con tal intensidad que se sintió embriagado. Lo malo de las mentiras es que están condenadas a terminar, por eso son tan deliciosas.

 

-¡Mary, ya hemos llegado!- Por supuesto que Mary estaba advertida de que Sherlock vendría, pero John anunció su llegada con cautela, como si no quisiera asustarla.

Mary apareció de un salto en el recibidor, respiraba profundamente y se esforzaba por sonreír. Sherlock la escudriñó de arriba abajo sin ningún reparo, lo primero que reconoció fue el tono de carmín de sus labios y su forma de pasar la mano por la espalda de John, parecía que estaba marcando su territorio. En los ojos del detective se podían leer los celos. Realmente era una mujer preciosa, el tipo de persona de la que todo el mundo se prenda enseguida. Su forma de hablar denotaba educación e inteligencia. Era tan encantadora que a Sherlock le provocaba náuseas. Mary le alargó la mano para saludarlo.

-¿Una profesora de primaria, John? Me esperaba algo un poco más original.- Sentenció. Y no le dio la mano.

De detrás de la puerta del salón salió Hamish. Sólo asomaba los ojos, pero fue más que suficiente para que su mirada se cruzara con la de Sherlock.

-Hamish, ven a saludar a nuestro invitado, no seas tímido.- Mary le hizo un gesto para que fuera donde estaban ellos. La presencia de un niño era completamente necesaria para aliviar la tensión.

El pequeño se decidió a salir y se dirigió directamente hacia Sherlock. Éste no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Tenía ganas de subirlo en brazos y apretujarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero Mary estaba a su lado, y lo miraba como una pantera que defiende a su cría. A John por su parte no le quedaba más que tragar saliva y rezar porque el niño no complicara aún más la situación.

Hamish agarró a Sherlock de una mano con fuerza. -¿Te gustaría subir a ver mi habitación?

-Eh, sí, claro.- Sherlock no se creía que aquel que estaba delante fuera el mismo Hamish que vio partir en brazos de John hacía 3 años.

El niño tiró de su mano y lo condujo, casi obligándolo, hacia la escaleras. Sus pasitos cortos pero decididos contrastaban con el gesto encorvado e incómodo de Sherlock

 

-Mary no puede saber que tú eras... eres mi padre.- Le explicó Hamish una vez en la habitación con cara de circunstancia.

A Sherlock aquella situación le pareció irreal. Estaba sentado sobre la cama del niño con las piernas muy juntas y los hombros caídos. La luz se colaba por debajo de la cortina y acentuaba el color verde lima de las paredes. Todos los juguetes, libros y dibujos estaban ordenados y a la vista, pero le resultó imposible detener la mirada en ninguno. Los contraluces lo envolvían todo en una nebulosa, como el decorado de un sueño. En frente su hijo le miraba serio y le hablaba con su vocecita aguda. Sintió que podría despertarse en cualquier momento y aparecer en una cama sucia y fría en la otra punta del mundo. Pero el tacto de las manos de Hamish sobre las suyas era tan real como que en ese momento estaba respirando.

-Lo sé. Es mejor que eso siga así de momento.

-Papá me explicó hace mucho que ese era nuestro secreto, pero a veces me parece más una mentira.- Hamish se miró los pies avergonzado.

-Los adultos decimos mentiras continuamente, a veces incluso a nosotros mismos.- Sherlock sabía que a los niños había que decirles las cosas con delicadeza, pero él no sabía hacer eso.

Hamish le devolvió la mirada desesperanzado. -¿Por qué?

-A veces mentir es la única forma de proteger a quienes nos importan. El problema es pensar que podemos controlar nuestras mentiras. Por mucho que nos esforcemos, sus consecuencias siempre se nos escapan de las manos.

-¿Y entonces por qué papá empezó a mentir?

-No fue John quien empezó. Fui yo, y no creo que tu papá termine de perdonarme nunca.- Esas palabras fueron su forma de explicarle a Hamish por qué se había ido y de pedirle perdón. Pero más allá de todo eso, fueron su forma de convencerse a sí mismo de sus deducciones. El anillo aún puesto en el dedo anular de Mary, los gestos de cariño, las flores frescas sobre el mueble del recibidor, el carmín, cómo le habían llamado “invitado” al entrar, la brusquedad con la que John le había retirado la mano y sus pocas ganas de hablar. Todo eso significaba que la boda seguía adelante, que ya no había un sitio para Sherlock Holmes al lado de John Watson.

-Yo sí te perdono.- Hamish se subió de rodillas a la cama y le abrazó con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus brazos.

Sherlock se irguió sobresaltado. –Eh... gracias.- No estaba seguro de que esa fuera la respuesta correcta pero lo que sintió en aquel momento fue una profunda gratitud hacia su hijo. Agradeció su inocencia, pero sobre todo agradeció su comprensión.

 

Todo estaba dispuesto en la mesa con absoluta meticulosidad. El té recién servido humeaba y las cucharillas tintineaban con gracia dentro de las tazas. Hamish había tomado asiento sobre la rodilla de Sherlock y miraba ensimismado los dibujos de la vajilla. De fondo se desarrollaba toda una conversación entre adultos que no despertaba en él ni el más mínimo interés. Mary estaba sentada en frente, la sonrisa se había borrado de su cara y tenía los párpados caídos. Pensó que al cabo de un año había conseguido tener una relación muy buena con Hamish, pero que no era nada comparada con el cariño espontáneo que el pequeño había demostrado por Sherlock nada más verlo. Tenía todas las piezas del puzzle y seguía negándose a juntarlas. Podía aceptar la realidad que tenía delante de sus ojos cristalina como el agua, pero eso era algo que no iba a ocurrir jamás. Por mucho que las mentiras se desmoronaran una a una a su alrededor, ella prefería seguir viviendo la suya propia. –Supongo que John ya te habrá comentado lo de ser su padrino en la boda.- Se decidió a decir, sabiendo perfectamente que todavía no habían hablado de ello.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero de verdad me queréis pululando por allí? Os advierto que me encanta dejar en evidencia a los desconocidos.- Sherlock y Mary mantuvieron el contacto visual.

John pestañeó con incredulidad. -¡Mary! Se suponía que tenía que ser una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa para bien o para mal?- Una cosa es que Sherlock hubiera entendido la elección de John y otra muy diferente que estuviera de acuerdo.

Esa desacertada pregunta calló como un jarro de agua fría sobre John. Le habría gustado explicarle sus razones, hacerle entender por qué había elegido a Mary. Se había imaginado que Sherlock se echaría a llorar en sus brazos al saberlo, y que él tendría que consolarlo. Pero no, en su lugar ni se había inmutado. -¿Lo vas a hacer sí o no?- Le preguntó por fin.

-Si me lo pides tú, no podría negarme ni aunque quisiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este capítulo haya servido para aliviar un poco la tensión acumulada. Necesitaba escribir algo un poco más llevadero, que aunque no lo parezca yo también lo paso mal con tanta angustia. Además, la historia ya está llegando a su fin y quería que este fuera un preludio a la última ración de sentimentalismo que va a ser el capítulo ocho. Y ojo, cuando digo sentimentalismo es que va a ser duro, lo sé porque lo tengo escrito desde hace mucho.
> 
> Por cierto. Si os ha quedado alguna duda, algo que creáis que deba ser aclarado en el último capítulo, comentádmelo y lo tendré en cuenta. También estoy abierta a sugerencias para nuevos fanfics, le he cogido el gusto a esto, tengo que admitirlo.
> 
> Muchas gracias por vuestras opiniones. Nos leemos en unos días :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me parece mentira que ya haya llegado al final. Cuando lo empecé no me podía ni imaginar que el número de capítulos se acabaría duplicando. He disfrutado mucho escribiendo este fanfic y espero que vosotros también os llegue un poquito al corazón.

-Hay una cosa que todavía no acabo de entender.

-Sorpréndeme.- Mycroft miró a su hermano con una ceja levantada. Estaba claro que algo así dicho por él debía de tener trampa.

-¿Cómo es posible que te hayan invitado?- Sherlock echó hacia atrás la cabeza en la butaca y le dirigió una mirada con los párpados entornados. La luz matutina que entraba por la ventanilla del tren acentuaba su palidez y le daba un acabado pétreo a su piel, lo que le hacía parecer aún más frío y calculador de lo normal.

-Está claro. Porque necesitan a alguien que te vigile.- Cosa que, dicho sea de paso, era cierta. –Y porque creo que le caí bien a Mary. De otra forma yo tampoco me lo explico. ¿Has conseguido que John deje ya de odiarme?

-Creo que será capaz de tolerar tu presencia. También ayudaría que le pidieras perdón por aquello que le dijiste de llevarte a Hamish.

-Mira quién fue a hablar.- Las conversaciones entre los hermanos Holmes siempre estaban tan cargadas de segundas intenciones que a cualquiera le costaría seguirles el hilo. Sin embargo entre ellos esas charlas llenas de sarcasmos y golpes bajos eran una costumbre desde hacía muchos años, y en el fondo era como se sentían cómodos hablando. –En cualquier caso yo solo quería echarle una mano. Necesitaba una motivación para salir adelante o se habría hundido en la miseria.

-Ah, Mycroft, tú siempre tan sutil. La próxima vez podrías insinuarle que lo envías a Guantánamo.- Sherlock conocía de sobra los métodos de su hermano, pero incluso a él le parecía demasiado drástico amenazar a John como lo hizo.

-Tranquilo, no habrá una próxima vez. Pero lo de Guantánamo me lo apunto, para un caso de emergencia.

 

La de John y Mary no era una boda multitudinaria ni mucho menos. Tampoco es que tuvieran mucho presupuesto pero precisamente porque eran pocos los invitados, pudieron permitirse alquilar un hotelito cerca de la ciudad de los padres de John. El lugar era de lo más pintoresco; era una construcción moderna que imitaba a un castillo escocés, también tenía su propio lago artificial junto al que habían dispuesto una carpa para fiestas. Al lado de la recepción había un cartel negro muy austero con letras blancas en el que se leía “ _BIENVENIDOS AL ENLACE DE JOHN Y MARY_ ”. Si te anunciabas como invitado de dicha ceremonia te daban la llave de tu habitación y un ticket para tomar el té en la cafetería esa misma tarde, además de no una, sino dos noches en habitación doble. Todo esto podía sonar algo suntuoso, pero teniendo en cuenta que el hotel era de tres estrellas y que en total no llegaban ni a 25 personas contando a los novios, se trataba de una celebración más bien humilde.

Sherlock y Mycroft llegaron pasado el mediodía. Sus trajes oscuros y su aura londinense ensombrecieron el ambiente campestre que se respiraba en la sala principal. En unos sofás junto a las ventanas un pequeño grupo de mujeres y sus maridos tomaban café y leían la prensa. A simple vista, o al menos a la simple vista de un Holmes, se veía que eran los invitados por la parte de Mary. Los murmullos no tardaron en comenzar. A Sherlock no le hacía falta escuchar lo que decían para darse cuenta de que él era el tema de conversación. Las miradas por el rabillo del ojo, las risas escondidas detrás de las manos, los susurros seguidos de expresiones de incredulidad... efectivamente, la gente corriente no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea hablar.

-Perdone, ¿podría comunicarle a John Watson que hemos llegado?- Le pidió Sherlock al recepcionista muy educadamente, incluso intentó sonreír. Mycroft giró la cabeza hacia él intentando averiguar qué se proponía.

-Lo siento pero el Dr. Watson no se aloja hoy en el hotel. Llegará mañana temprano con su familia, tenemos previsto que llegue unas horas antes de la ceremonia. De todas formas puedo ponerle en contacto con la novia si lo desea.- El joven hostelero no percibió el gesto de disgusto en la cara de Sherlock.

-No.- Ni siquiera dijo un “gracias” de cortesía.- Pero si por alguna casualidad se pasa por aquí, hágamelo saber inmediatamente. Apúntelo en la agenda, bien grande, justo ahí al lado de mi nombre.- Le ordenaba mientras metía la mano detrás del mostrador y plantaba el dedo sobre los papeles de la reserva. Acto seguido, se despidió de su hermano y se dirigió a su habitación, de la que no salió hasta el día siguiente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí? ¿Por qué se le tendría que haber pasado por la cabeza aceptar ser el padrino de aquella pantomima? Cada día desde la charla en casa de John se había arrepentido de haber dicho que sí. Cada vez que iba a ver a Hamish le asaltaban unos terribles ataques de celos hasta que sólo asomarse al recibidor se había convertido en una tortura. Toda aquella vida impoluta, la máscara de perfección con la que lo disimulaban todo y la sonrisa forzada de Mary le hacían un nudo en la boca del estómago. Las últimas veces ni se había dignado a entrar, prefería recoger al niño y llevarlo a algún lado, aunque fuera a St. Barts, antes que soportar la atmósfera densa de ese apartamento. Lo que más enfermo le ponía era la necesidad incesante de Mary de llamar a John “cariño”, “tesoro”, “cielo” o “amor mío”. Tumbado sobre el colchón frío de la habitación de hotel mientras reconstruía en su mente todos los momentos exasperantes que había pasado en esa casa, sintió ganas de levantarse y gritar. O de presentarse en la habitación de Mary y amenazarla para que se apartara de su camino. O de salir corriendo para coger el último tren a cualquier parte y huir como un cobarde. O de presentarse en casa de los padres de John y suplicarle de rodillas que volviera con él. Pero no hizo nada de eso. En su lugar se quedó allí, mirando al techo y deseando algo que inhibiera su sistema nervioso central durante algunas horas. Mycroft llamó a la puerta un par de veces, sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien. El teléfono sonó una vez, era el mismo chico de la recepción para preguntarle si quería que le llamaran a alguna hora a la mañana siguiente. John no dio señales de vida en toda la tarde.

Debían ser más de las once de la noche cuando Sherlock por fin levantó la cabeza de la almohada para mirar por la ventana. Los días previos había fantaseado con pasar esa última noche con John, en que de alguna forma podría hacerle cambiar de parecer. No obstante todas sus esperanzas de desvanecieron al enterarse de que ni siquiera iba a estar en el hotel.

Una vibración le avisó de que tenía un nuevo mensaje:

> _Espero que te encuentres a gusto._
> 
> _Hamish me dijo antes de acostarse que tiene ganas de verte._
> 
> _Yo también tengo ganas de verte. Buenas noches._
> 
> _-JW_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel? Sabía que había cometido errores, que John tardaría todavía en asimilarlo todo, pero que lo estaba pagando con cada segundo en ese hotel. Ese sadismo no era necesario. Tecleó de vuelta:

> _No estoy a gusto._
> 
> _Dale un beso a Hamish de mi parte._
> 
> _Date otro a ti también. Buenas noches._
> 
> _-SH_

Se quitó la ropa con dificultad y se metió bajo las sábanas. La cama estaba helada. El tacto de la tela fría sobre su piel desnuda le produjo escalofríos. Sus manos buscaron desesperadamente una forma rápida de reducir la tensión de su cuerpo, un remedio que le ayudara a dormir. No pudo evitar pensar en John. Lloró. Ahogó su voz contra la almohada hasta que le venció el agotamiento.

 

 

John había llegado muy temprano, quería asegurarse de que todo iba a ser perfecto. No precisamente su cara, que daba la sensación de no haber dormido en 3 días. Había dejado a Hamish con sus abuelos, él no tenía por qué madrugar tanto. Pidió la llave de la suite que tenían reservada para esa noche y subió a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Necesitaba tiempo a solas, ya que sus padres no le ayudaban a tranquilizarse. En el espejo se vio ojeroso y cansado, pero debía hacer lo posible por parecer feliz. Después de todo era el día de su boda.

Sherlock irrumpió en la habitación cuando aún estaba terminando de vestirse. La figura esbelta junto al marco de la puerta le causó impresión, el chaqué le sentaba como un guante. –¿Te importaría ayudarme con esto?- John tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Su incapacidad para ponerse lo gemelos le ponía de mal humor.

-Claro.- Sherlock cruzó la estancia. Era una suite enorme para un hotel de 3 estrellas.

-Intenta no mover nada de su sitio. A mí me da igual, pero a Mary le gustan todas estas tonterías. Sin ir más lejos, me pidió que durmiera en casa de mis padres para no vernos la noche antes de la boda.- Sherlock escuchaba las quejas de John en complaciente silencio. Mientras tanto colocaba los gemelos en los puños almidonados y contemplaba la blancura de las palmas de sus manos. –Ayer no me dejó ni pisar el hotel por si nos cruzábamos por el pasillo. No sé a qué viene tanta parafernalia. Si hubiera sido por mí habríamos firmado un formulario en cualquier juzgado en Londres y se acabó.

-¿Por qué te estás justificando?- Le preguntó Sherlock sin dirigirle la mirada. Estaba ocupado abotonando el chaleco blanco.

-No me estoy justificando... sólo quería que lo supieras. Me habría gustado cenar contigo ayer y charlar. ¡Ah! Y también tengo que darte las alianzas, se supone que las tienes que llevar tú.

-¿Por qué haces esto, John?- Ahora sí le miraba directamente a los ojos. –Y no quiero que des rodeos diciéndome que es por el bien de Hamish. Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Dime por qué lo haces.

-Sherlock, yo... He pensado esto muchas veces. No dejo de preguntarme si al final resultará ser un error, pero es lo que he decidido. Yo te quiero, Sherlock, te amo con toda mi alma.- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron como si hubiera sido la primera vez que se lo decía. –Pero ahora hay alguien más. Mary se ha desvivido por Hamish y por mí este último año, nos ha dado una vida que yo jamás creí que podría volver a tener. No me refiero solo a su ayuda económica; Mary me ha devuelto la sensación de pertenecer a un hogar, una sensación que pensé que había perdido para siempre cuando te fuiste. Y se lo debo.

-¡Pero he vuelto, John! ¡Estoy aquí, delante de ti!- Sherlock le sacudió ligeramente cogido por los hombros.

-Lo sé, y soy muy feliz porque hayas vuelto. Pero cuando te miro, sigue habiendo una parte de mí que no puede perdonarte. Por mucho que me esfuerce sigo recordándote tendido sobre la acera sin pulso, y cuando pienso que todo fue mentira, aunque haya sido para protegerme, me siento dolido y engañado. No puedo volver contigo mientras me sienta así. Entiéndeme.

Sherlock lo soltó y se distanció un paso. Por fin tenía la explicación sincera que tanto necesitaba, pero se sentía peor. Se vieron reflejados en el espejo de cuerpo entero, uno al lado del otro con sus trajes conjuntados. Por unos segundos un silencio etéreo invadió la habitación. Entraba ruido por las ventanas pero ninguno de los dos lo oía. Estaban hipnotizados por aquella visión de sí mismos en una realidad paralela en la que acababan siendo felices. Imaginaron que aquella podría haber sido su boda, que podrían haber sido más sinceros, más valientes, más decididos desde el principio. Podrían haberse ahorrado tanto sufrimiento, no sólo a sí mismos sino a Hamish también. Ellos también podrían haber sido, a su manera, una familia perfecta.

John se giró hacia Sherlock, estiró el cuello y se alzó, sólo un poco, sobre sus puntillas. Sus alientos se entremezclaron justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran. Por fin. Se sujetaban mutuamente por sus mejillas recién afeitadas. También sus lenguas se vieron involucradas. Se rozaban cuidadosamente, como si temieran hacerse daño, como si fueran dos piezas suaves de seda húmeda anudándose. E igual que lo empezó, John deshizo el beso lleno de remordimientos.

Sherlock recorrió el rostro redondeado acariciando sus pómulos con la nariz y los labios hasta llegar a su oído. –En cada palabra de cariño, en cada beso, en cada noche que te acuestes con Mary, yo voy a estar ahí. Si no puedo tenerte me conformaré con eso, hasta que termines de perdonarme. Y si hace falta, esperaré toda mi vida.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas, muchísimas gracias a quienes me habéis seguido hasta el final y me habéis apoyado con vuestros comentarios y kudos.  
> Es último capítulo fue lo primero que escribí y a partir del cual pensé en toda la historia anterior. Siento si el final no os ha parecido todo lo bonito que lo esperabais, pero si escucháis [la canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmOO5Y1wiIA) que me inspiró en su momento creo que entenderéis por qué decidí no darle un final feliz.  
> Como ya he dicho, muchas gracias, y espero que me sigáis en proyectos futuros.  
> Nos leemos!

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm working on a translation of this fanfic, but it's going pretty slowly. If someone wants to help me or write his/her own translation, it would be awesome.)
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que os haya merecido la pena. Gracias por la lectura.


End file.
